Pike Queen Lucy (Adventures)
Pike Queen Lucy is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who is the Frontier Brain of the Battle Pike in the Battle Frontier in the Hoenn region. Appearance Lucy is tall, pale and very slender. She has bright red eyes and long straight black hair with red lowlights at the sides. She wears a purple halter neck crop top that shows off her stomach, long purple gloves, black pants with a gold diamond pattern around the waist, and pointy purple high heels on her feet. Her appearance is reminiscent of the Pokémon Seviper. Personality Lucy is an individual that favors luck on her side. Her challenge tests a person on how he draws his luck. Outside of battles, Lucy is usually silent. Biography Scott searched for several trainers to work at the Battle Frontier, where many strong trainers would come to challenge the Frontier Brains. Lucy was one of such trainers that came to the Battle Frontier.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Emerald arc Greta, along with the other Frontier Brains, appeared as a silhouette, as one of the trainers Emerald would face.EM001: Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo Lucy, along with Spenser, joined in a demonstration battle against an Electrode and a Swalot. Spenser had Crobat use Poison Fang and Lucy's Seviper attacked with Poison Tail, which poisoned Electrode. Just as Swalot used Yawn on Seviper, it tried to defeat it with Hyper Beam. Lucy taunted Swalot, for her Seviper's Shed Skin made it wake up sooner and used Dig on Electrode, defeating it. Spenser was glad, seeing their combination defeated both Pokémon. Thus, Scott introduced the Frontier Brains to the press, who came to write reports on the Battle Frontier before its opening. Suddenly, Emerald arrived and crashed the scene, which infuriated everyone.EM002: Swanky Showdown with Swalot The Frontier Brains tied up Emerald and wondered what they would do with him. Lucy claimed they should let Emerald take the challenges, since he came with the intent of defeating all the Frontier Brains. She also pointed out Emerald's battles would be a good advertisement for the press. The Frontier Brains made a deal with Emerald that they wouldn't punish him, as long as he challenges all seven Frontier Brains in seven days, before the Battle Frontier would be opened.EM003: Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise Lucy and the others went to watch Noland defeating Emerald. Much to their surprise, they found Emerald was nearly close to face Noland, since he nearly won 41 battles to fight Noland.EM004: Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming Once Noland's battle against Emerald was over, during the evening, Greta reported to Lucy that Brandon and Tucker went to find Emerald and beat him. Lucy, however, claimed there was nothing to be worried about, promising she'd face the boy next.EM005: Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie By chance, Brandon and Tucker chased Emerald to the Battle Pike, where they were all hanging from the building. Eventually, Lucy came and had Seviper cut them free with Poison Tail. Lucy scolded Brandon and Tucker, then turned to Emerald, claiming he was lucky to have found her facility in the dark. Lucy explained the rules that Emerald had to pass 139 rooms before facing her. While Emerald took the challenge, Lucy was with the report, watching how Emerald struggled with the challenge.EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia Lucy smiled how Emerald overcame the room challenges. She stated Emerald would face a lot of rooms, where he needed to battle, but noted in some of them he could heal his Pokémon. The reporter thought those were very tough rules, but Lucy stated Emerald just needed luck to conquer the facility. After the reporter spoke to Emerald for a bit, Lucy pulled the reporter back, letting Emerald continue taking the challenge. She continued watching and was impressed by Emerald's abilities. She stated to the reporter the facility tested out if Emerald could draw out luck, by asking the maids. Eventually, Lucy left and faced Emerald in one of the 140th room. There, her Seviper battled Emerald's Blissey.EM007: Moving Past Milotic Lucy had her Seviper badly poison Blissey, who would take more damage over the time. Since Lucy swapped her Seviper with a Shuckle, Emerald swapped his Blissey with a Starmie. Shuckle managed to badly poison Starmie, who defeated Shuckle with Surf. However, Lucy knew Emerald had no berries to cure his Pokémon's poisoning, but was aware Starmie and Blissey's abilities made them cured of poison, once swapped. Lucy sent Milotic, whose Mirror Coat deflected Psychic and wounded Starmie. Starmie retaliated with Thunderbolt and defeated Milotic before fainting. Emerald's Rapidash was sent out, who was immediately poisoned by Lucy's Seviper. With Giga Drain, Rapidash was defeated, so Emerald sent Blissey out. While battling Seviper, Blissey recovered Rapidash with Heal Bell and Softboiled. Thus, after Blissey was defeated, Rapidash came out and defeated Seviper with Overheat. Lucy noted Emerald was lucky enough that Lucy couldn't figure out his strategy. Lucy gave him a Luck Symbol, which Emerald refused, but was forced by the reporter to place it in the Frontier Pass. Emerald decided to go back whence he came, even if Lucy claimed there was a quicker way out.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle After the battle was over, the Frontier Brains found Noland wounded. They took him to the hospital, while Lucy told the reporter that Emerald won the Battle Pike challenge.EM010: Chipping Away at Regirock The Frontier Brains faced Emerald, claiming he was the one that attacked Noland and stole Sceptile from the storage system. However, Brandon assured them Sceptile belonged to them, but asked of Emerald to explain why was he here. Emerald showed them his Pokédex, showing the entry about Jirachi.EM011: You Need to Chill Out, Regice The Frontier Brains were surprised to hear Jirachi. Anabel assured them she heard of Jirachi and knew it existed. Thus, the Frontier Brains joined Emerald, who went to Artisan Cave. He knew capturing Jirachi, the Phantom Pokémon, would be a difficult task, but was worried also about the dark cave they would wander into. They came into the cave, where they battled the Smeargle.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle The man that attacked Noland appeared and tried to catch Jirachi. Spenser, Brandon, Lucy and Tucker joined forces and attacked the armored man, who redirected the attacks with his sword, knocking them all away.EM013: Skirting Around Surskit I Lucy watched as Guile disrupted Emerald's attempt at catching Jirachi. Eventually, the Frontier Brains came to Scott, who was waiting for them at the Battle Arena.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Lucy sat with the other Frontier Brains, except Greta, who was battling Emerald. Scott explained them about Guile, and even about letting Emerald come to the Frontier to capture Jirachi, since he was sent by Professor Oak. He also made it clear the Frontier Brains would protect the Battle Frontier from Guile. After being explained about these things, the Frontier Brains went to cheer for Greta.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I After the battle was over, Lucy watched as Spenser nervously went to Battle Palace, since he refused to train with Tucker.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Since a lot of visitors came, Greta thought they could direct the visitors to their seats. Much to her and Lucy's displeasure, they became the ushers, despite their titles. Afterwards, they watched Tucker's battle with Emerald.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I After Tucker defeated Emerald, the Frontier Brains went atop the building and found Guile, who had captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Guile sent his Starmie to attack the Frontier Brains, who defended themselves. However, Guile sent out the rental Pokémon from the Battle Factory, who attacked the visitors of the Battle Frontier. Thus, Lucy and the others tried to protect the visitors.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Guile escaped, though the Frontier Brains continued protecting the audience.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Lucy was outside with the other Frontier Brains when the sea Kyogre was formed, since Jirachi fulfilled Guile's (Archie's) wish.EM026: The Final Battle I With the flood raging as well, the Frontier Brains banded together to stop the rental Pokémon from attacking as well.EM027: The Final Battle II Archie was annoyed at how the Pokédex Holders were trying to defeat him, so he had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains and Scott. This motivated Emerald to confess he actually liked his Pokémon and people that loved them.EM031: The Final Battle VI After Archie was defeated, the Frontier Brains, along with Scott, survived sea Kyogre's attack. Despite having a lot of injuries, they were thrilled the threat was gone.EM034: The Final Battle IX A day later, after Emerald woke up, Lucy, along with the other Frontier Brains, approached him and thanked him and his friends for saving the Battle Frontier.EM035: Epilogue Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Spenser, along with the other Frontier Brains at the Battle Frontier, interrogated Team Aqua and Magma admins: Tabitha, Shelly, Courtney and Matt. However, the admins did not know where Zinnia went to.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 The Frontier Brains went to Sootopolis City, to answer the call to fight the meteorite.ORAS021: Omega Alpha Adventure 20 There, the Frontier Brains had their Pokémon launch attacks, which merged with others' attacks and crushed the meteorite.ORAS022: Omega Alpha Adventure 21 Pokémon On hand See also *Pike Queen Lucy (anime) *Pike Queen Lucy (Battle Frontier) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Frontier Brains